Everybody Loves Hanna
by mzimperfectionx3
Summary: What happens when you 3 best friends are in love with you and you can only choose one? Who will she choose you decide how will the others react? Also the usual -A drama and ally is dead. Hanily vs Spanna vs Haria
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It all started in 4th grade. Our clique. Our friendship. My crush...

Flashback 

_I sat behind her everyday and all i saw was her beautiful blonde hair. Then one day i got the courage to talk to her. _

_"Hi" I croaked out. I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because i was completely breath taken when i saw her and i thought she would just look at me and just laugh. But she just turned and shot me a amazing smile that caused my stomach to do flips. God she was beautiful. _

_"Hey" she said _

_"I'm Aria Montgomery I don't think we've met before" I said with my hand and she took it and smiled. There goes my stomach again._

_"Nice name I like it, i'm Hanna, Hanna Marin" She said with a proud smile_

_"Thanks I like your name too, do you wanna be friends?" i asked rather nervous about her answer._

_"Of course, let me introduce you to my friends over their" she said pointing to two brunettes across for us. We walked over and they smiled at me. "This is Spencer Hastings" she said pointing at the taller girl "And this is Emily Fields" she said pointing to the tan girl. They smiled and made room for me to sit down." This is Aria Montgomery" _

_'Hey" they said in unison and started laughing at the coincidence. Just when we were laughing a familiar blonde girl came up to us. "Hey Ally" I said_

_'Hey Aria who are your friends?" She asked. I introduced them to each other and from there we became best friends. i new that I had a slight girl crush on Hanna but i never said anything because i thought it would go away._

BOY was I wrong...

What are you doing to me Hanna Marin?


	2. Emily's side

**Hanna's p.o.v**

"Which dress, this one or this one?" I ask my 3 best friends as we sit in my bedroom waiting for me to pick a dress to wear for my date tonight. Oh yeah 'm going on a date with Travis. I really liked him so when he asked me out i was thrilled but when i told the girls, they weren't to exited for me but i let it slide after they apologized and agreed to help me pick out a dress. Although it does bother me why my best friends wouldn't be happy for me i mean ever since Caleb I really haven't been myself lately so I deserve this. Don't I.?

"Where whatever you want Han either way your going to look amazing" Emily being her casually sweet self said and i couldn't help but blush. I guess i have always had a little crush on Emily since we've met but then I got back into the real world and reminded myself that i'm straight and i'll always be. Well I hope.

"Thanks Em but i need the perfect dress for this, i mean i really like him and i think we can make this work" I said all of sudden they looked at me like a lost puppy. Oh gosh this again i thought we went over this but i guess not. Here we go again. "Ok what now?!" i asked i just wanted to know why my friends suddenly freeze and the mention of a guy I like gosh they are to much to handle at times.

"It's just that, are you sure your ready for this, I mean it hasn't been that long since Caleb and it's kinda hard to get over somebody this early" said Spencer.

"That's it I mean I am not 100% over Caleb but i'm ready to move on and at least get my mind off of him so can you guys lay off and just help me pick out something like normal friends.'' I screamed. I honestly was not in in the mood to talk about this.

Sorry Han and go with the blue one, it hugs your curves perfectly" Aria said with a smile. That's why she's mt favorite she always knows the right thing to say.

"Finally thank Ar" I said with a wink and I think i saw her blush which she was struggling to hide. "Is that a blush"I said smiling. I love teasing the girls when they have a moment it's funny as hell just cause the turn more red in the process "Your too cute'' I laugh and then I go into the bathroom to get changed but just before I leave she blushes yet again. she's too cute

**Emily's p.o.v**

"She's cute"? I think ugh Aria well played but I'll have my chance I think i need to leave before I do something I'll regret. Like I don't know strangle Aria to death. "Hey guys I'm gonna head out I'm kinda tired"

''It's only 7:30 Em'' i hear Spencer say

"Yeah but i had an extra hard practice today remember we have a race in two weeks and we need to be ready" I said getting all my stuff and heading out

"At least wait until Hanna gets out so you can say bye" said Aria I guess I should wait.

"So how do I look?" I hear Hanna say. As soon I turn around I'm suddenly starstruck on how beautiful she looks in a baby blue dress that hugs her small curves perfectly, make-up done perfectly and her hair was curled to perfection . To beautiful for my liking. It's honestly hard to hate Travis since he's so nice but I did like Hanna first. I just never told her

"Breathtaking" I Say. She smiles and my stomach turning I'm afraid my lunch might come up

"Thanks Em" she says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I know that It's suppose to be just a friendly kiss but i just can't help but blush.

"Em didn't you say you were leaving?" I hear Spencer say. Well that was rude but it's Spencer so I won't argue.

"Oh um yeah I was I'll see you guys later" I said as I was about to walk out the door I felt a hand grab me. Hanna's to be exact.

"Thanks again Em" she said as she gave a hug I lingered in the moment and when I was about to leave I turned to the girls to say bye and they shot me an evil glare. What's they're problem, eh. whatever. I'll find out later so I just waved and went my way.

While I was walking home I saw Paige sitting at the brew. She said she needed to talk to me so i guess sooner is better than later "Hey what's up?" I asked

''Hi Uh sit down" she said with a sad look. I was scared to where this would lead to. I sat and it was silent for a good minute till i broke the silence

"So uh you wanted to talk?" I asked her. She seemed hesitant, like she was debating on weather or not she would tell me something. but finally she spoke up.

"Do you like Hanna?" She asked. There it was. the question that crossed my mind everyday since the day I met her. What do I say to my girlfriend about liking my best friend?

"No I love you and only you" _Lies Lies_ I keep telling myself. Cause in all honesty I have been in love with Hanna Marin for mainly all of my life and I certainly couldn't stop now. That's right i'm in love with Hanna Marin. Iv'e always had. just no one new except for Ali who honestly found out by accident

_"Wait, do you like Hanna'' I hear her say_

_"How did you even find out" I try to sound like I really don't care but i'm failing miserably  
_

_"I found this" She said holding out my diary. My diary that i wrote all my deepest darkest secrets in. God I hate her right now_

_''How did you even get that!" I yelled and tried to grab it back but she held it back._

_"Not so fast, so little Em has a crush on Hefty. Ha I never thought fat girls were your type Em" she said with disgust in her voice. I snapped_

_"Okay you know what Ali ,Hanna is not fat and while she may be a little chubby she's beautiful on the inside and the outside. Where as your beauty is only on the outside so lay off. You like off of people's misery and you just need to stop because one day something bad is gonna happen and we are not gonna give a damn. Be lucky at least we stick with you because with out us, you just a cold-hearted bitch" And with that I walked out_

* * *

**Hey guys so I'm gonna work out a schedule for my fanfics i'm thinking every Friday or Saturday that is only if i get at least 3 reviews please I really need feedback and if you have a suggestion I could use all the help i could get so tell me what your idea is and I promise to stick it in there lol **

** prettylittleliars39464 Thanks so much for your review it means a lot :) and I get what you mean and if you don't want Hannily who should be endgame?**

** Kyla Thanks for the review and please tell me who do you want endgame?**

**Also I DO NOT know who will be endgame so help me out here you can do other ships as well and i'll throw in a cute moment with that ship so 3 review by Friday? Can we make it happen pleaseee lol Thanks for reading **

**-Sandy**


End file.
